Just this Once
by Verlerious
Summary: Celebrating Xmas on the Balamb Garden. Irvine manages to get Squall to join him despite his...less enthusiastic personality.IrvinexSquall


Pairing: SquallxIrvine

Warnings: moments of fluff, slight bit of jealousy, some humor.

Comments: Merry Christmas and a happy new yaoi!

Just this once

"No."

"Come on, how often do you get to go out and spend time with your friends on Christmas Eve?"

"No."

"All you have to do is make one appearance and then you can go back to brooding in your room like the antisocial leader boy you are."

"No." Squall glared at Irvine from his bed, noticing that the other had made no further moves from the door, apparently intent on only getting Squall to go out. He looked frustrated, more like upset as his lips stuck out in a pout. It was one of those moves Irvine had used on countless girls to get what he wanted. He called it his 'cute' face saying no girl could resist it…well that and his 'charming' smile.

_He has to be the most stuck up-_

"Why don't you want to go?" Irvine asked finally, a hand on his hip looking like he was lecturing the gunblade master. In fact, it kind of felt like he was being lectured. Honestly, it wasn't like it was Irvine's business anyway. Why couldn't any of them just take no for the answer that it was?

"…" Squall just gave him one more look before turning his attention back to the gunblade he'd been cleaning before the unruly cowboy had made his appearance. He wasn't about to give an answer if he didn't feel like it, especially to a loud mouth like that one.

"That's not an answer you know," Irvine said, apparently taking it as an invitation to come on in and take a seat on the end of the bed. Reaching up, he pushed his hat back scratching at his head. "Does it have something to do with Rinoa?" There was a grin on that smug face, something Squall didn't have to look up to notice. Irvine was having fun with this. He was probably planning on torture later.

_If he tells Selphie or Zell, that'll be the end of it._

"…What do you want with me?" Squall said quietly, not daring to look up as he gave a resolute sigh.

"I want you to just come out and enjoy yourself," Irvine said pulling Squall to his feet as he stood. "Everyone's been working so hard on the decorations around the Garden, especially the Garden Committee. And honestly, if you don't go now, Selphie will be sure to find you and drag you out by your ear if she has to." Irvine lifted a brow as he saw Squall's mouth opening, "and you know she will," easily slipping free before Squall could mutter a word.

With an audible chomp, Squall closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes in frustration. Irvine was right, Selphie would be ten times worse than the cowboy was about getting Squall to leave his room. In fact, she'd probably pull the rest of their group into it as well if not the whole Garden. "Fine…but not because I want to." Squall folded his arms, glaring at Irvine as the other just seemed to stare back at him innocently. "And I'll only look around for ten minutes, you got that?"

"Cool cool, whatever you say. I won't force his majesty to stay out too long." Grinning like a fool, Irvine gave an exaggerated bow as he stared up at Squall. "So shall we go, your highness?"

Grunting, Squall pushed past him, ignoring the sound of surprise when Irvine almost got pushed over. That almost would have been enough to cheer Squall up…except the thought of going out and having to deal with Christmas carolers and all that joyous cheer that was grating on his nerves and giving him a headache.

* * *

And just like he suspected, Christmas cheer was everywhere. There was music playing from the intercoms and people walking by humming cheerily along with it. A couple of girls walked by dressed like elves and giggling when they noticed Irvine looking at them. Not that it was anything new though Squall did feel a bit more frustrated for it. He glanced around just barely catching sight of Zell running into the cafeteria for a free taste of red and green hot dogs…the only time no one dared to touch the things even if it was only food coloring. 

"Guess Zell's gonna get his fair chair of hot dogs this year," Irvine said, chuckle slightly as he threw an arm around Squall's shoulders. "Come on, let's go see how everyone's doing before you decide to run away in fear of smiling children." He seemed oblivious to the tenseness of his commander's shoulders as he started leading the smaller man down the hallway, looking a little to comfortable with his arm resting on his shoulder. It was another thing Squall often questioned. Why was it that no one ever seemed to realize that he didn't like being touched or pestered? Or did they know but pretended like they didn't know?

_Seven more minutes and I can get out of here._

They stopped by the cafeteria saying a few quick words to Zell before moving on. Naturally, once the boy got started on his hot dog cravings, there was nothing to stop him…that is…unless Seifer was involved. Seemed that Seifer was the only one that could provoke Zell enough to get him to leave the hot dogs alone. Normally that was an interesting show to see…but not when Squall felt like he was being lead around by an invisible leash that only he and Irvine could see. Why was he even putting up with this anyway? Maybe Irvine's slyness was really getting to him. After all, had it been anyone else he would have put them out in a heartbeat. Or he would have tried anyway…Selphie still would have forced her way in.

"Guess we'll go see how my sweetheart is doing."

"And which one would that be?" Squall said, giving a side glare towards Irvine as he other walked with him.

"Only the bestest one in the whole garden!" Irvine said laughing as he patted Squall's shoulder companion like giving him a little wink.

"…Bestest isn't a word," Squall replied blushing as he shrugged the arm off his shoulder and walked faster.

"So harsh!" Irvine gave a little pout as he followed though Squall missed the light shining in his eyes.

They reached the place of the Garden Committee in good time, despite Irvine's need to flirt with every girl that passed them. It kind of pissed Squall off. Of course he was placing his anger under the fact that Irvine wasting time. No, it had nothing to do with the fact that he might have been more than a little jealous to have the attention off him. But for one reason or another, he did find that he enjoyed it when Irvine paid attention to him. It made him feel well…good despite himself.

_Nah, that has to be my imagination._

"Squally! Irvy! You two got here just in time!"

_Wait…what?_

Squall frowned glancing over at Irvine in question. The look on the cowboy's face was prove that he was just as clueless as he looked at Selphie in confusion. "Just in time for what, babe?"

"CHRISTMAS CAROLING!" Selphie screamed out loudly as she jumped up and down happily clapping her hands. "I already have your outfits ready and everything! We're going to go door to door and sing Christmas songs and share the Christmas cheer! Oh! And then we're going to have a Christmas party and do a Christmas play, I don't think I told you guys about that yet, and then we're going to bake cookies and cakes and we're going to decorate the tree in front of the garden and then we can sing even more Christmas carols and, oh yeah, I got you a Santa outfit, Squall! You'll make such a cute Santa! I'm sure the kids would- hey, where are you guys going?! You have to get your costumes on!"

"Just keep running!" Irvine yelled out to Squall as the two of them raced out of the Garden Committee in hopes of escape. They quickly duck into Dr. Kadowaki clinic, listening quietly by the door as the hyper girl ran by yelling for them to come back and sing with her. Squall was still trying to catch his breath before he looked over at Irvine sending him a hard glare for sending him into such dangerous territory in the first place. Irvine looked back then grinned sheepishly as he rubbed behind his head giving a light laugh.

"So she's a bit too much in the Christmas spirit. We'll just have to wait until afterwards on her. Instead, how about we go find Rinoa or Quistis?"

"I'm going back to my room," Squall said standing from his kneeling position, trying to ignore the look on Irvine's face. "I've had enough of this."

"It was only one bad experience!" Irvine said, his lip poking out in a pout. "Come on, give it another chance. There's no way Rinoa or Quistis could be anywhere NEAR as bad as Selphie was."

"Did you two need help with something?" The two boys glanced over looking at Dr. Kadowaki as she came over to them looking at them in confusion. "Is someone hurt?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Irvine said, tipping his head to the doctor. "I'm just trying to get my friend here to enjoy some Christmas spirit." His eyes lit up mischievously as he glanced at Squall. "Unless you have a shot that'll do it."

_He's talking about me like I'm not even here._

"Even if I did, I doubt it'll cheer this lug up," Dr. Kadowaki said as she laughed and patted Squall on the head. "He's been this stubborn ever since he was a little boy. Seifer was like that too actually. He didn't want to bother with Christmas unless he knew he was going to get a present out of it. So naturally all we had to do was bribe him with presents to get him to participate in anything."

_Yeah…Seifer was definitely a sucker for presents._

"Oh really." Another side-glance and Squall really started to wonder if Irvine was up to something. What was with all the questions? Squall never agreed to enjoy this Christmas thing so why was Irvine trying to force it on him? He had a right to just walk out of there right now and head back to his room…except the faint screams of Selphie calling his name held him back. No…there was no escape route for that. "So would that work on captain stick-in-the-mud here?"

_I'm still here, damn it!_

"Hasn't worked much in the past," Dr. Kadowaki said as she frowned glancing over at Squall. "In fact, Squall was so good at avoiding Christmas that it'd have to take four members of SeeD just to get him out of his room. That's not counting the amount of broken limbs they suffered."

_I wasn't that bad…much._

"I don't like Christmas," Squall said simply as he sniffed and folded his arms daring them to say otherwise. Neither challenged him, instead just continuing with their conversation like he wasn't even there.

_This sucks…._

"So if I get him a really good present, he'll be jumping for joy like Seifer, right?"

…_What?_

"I don't think it'd work exactly like that." Dr. Kadowaki was still frowning but her eyes lit up as she looked between the two of them like she was reading something they couldn't see. "Well…it might work."

"I doubt it." Squall glared at Irvine and turned starting for the door, noting that the other was still watching him. "Give it up. I'm leaving." When he didn't get a reply right away he glanced back finding that Dr. Kadowaki was whispering something in Irvine's ear, the other listening intently and nodding his head his mouth forming the shape of an O. Just what where they talking about?

…_Not like I care._

Squall frowned though narrowing his eyes in curiosity before he turned and walked out. It wasn't his business what they were talking about so long as it didn't involve him. And even if it did, it wasn't like he cared what they were saying about him. After all, Irvine could gossip as good as Selphie and Zell could.

…_That's not exactly a good thing._

By now Selphie had to have either given up on looking for them or found new prey so he was safe to head back to his room. Yes, he could head back and hide in the safety of his normally lit room away from the bright Christmas lights, the cheery music, and the enthusiastic people wondering around. What did everyone find so special about Christmas anyway? You got dragged around to sing cheesy music, you were blinded by the fashion statement called Christmas lights and stupid red hats, and –chances were anyway- you got stuck with a pair of boxers and some socks for a Christmas gift. Even worse, they were always things like Christmas boxers and Jingle bell socks.

…_I hate Christmas._

"And just where do you think you're going?" A voice said from behind him as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He tensed up, not even bothering to roll his eyes as he looked over his shoulder finding himself staring up at the grinning cowboy. "Your ten minutes aren't up yet."

"My ten minutes have been up," Squall said forcefully pulling his shoulder away as he started walking again. "I'm done with this."

"Wrong," Irvine said grabbing his hand and sending a slight spark through Squall's body. Sometimes…Irvine could do things like that. Just little things and Squall felt a weird…tingling in his body. But he'd yet to find an explanation for it and of course refused to talk to anyone about it. And if he had to talk to someone, he'd probably choose Quistis…or Kiros…ok maybe Quistis. Kiros would probably blab it to Laguna who would tell the whole world about it. After all, his dad was just as big a gossiper as Irvine, Selphie, and Zell were.

…_Moron._

"We're going by my time," Irvine continued ignoring how Squall's body seemed to tense up at the small contact. "And on my time, it says we've still got a long ten minutes ahead of us."

…_Jerk._

"Well…let's go take a look at that tree Selphie was talking about. I'm sure they're already starting to decorate it. We don't have to participate or anything but you can at least see the work people go through just for a little bit of Christmas joy."

"…Whatever."

"That's the spirit!" Irvine hit his back almost tipping him over before he started off. "Come on, commander Scrooge, let's get you into the Christmas spirit!"

"….Joy."

* * *

"Well?" 

"…."

"That's not an answer."

"…It's ok." Squall shrugged his shoulders acting nonchalantly as he watched the members of the Garden Committee as well as some nonmembers working to put ornaments on the tree. The lights were already put up, a star lighting up the top of the tree giving something of a special effect all on its own. It was, dare he think it…kind of nice. Despite the music's cheesiness, it was actually kind of lulling in it's own way giving him a sense of calm. That…or the fact that he was standing by Irvine who seemed pretty calm and quiet himself was effecting Squall one way or another.

In fact, since getting to the tree Irvine hadn't hit on a single girl yet, like he'd forgotten or something., his hand still having a firm grip on Squall's despite Squall's insistence that he let go. His eyes were glazed over like he was lost in thought, the words that came from his mouth not really looking like they'd reached his ears. What could he be thinking about? He was actually tugging lightly on the necklace around his neck, humming occasionally to the music and a couple of times he licked his lips drawing Squall's attention to them. Irvine was definitely an enigma to him. Not many people even knew all that much about Irvine. Hell, the only things he did know was the bit from their childhood and the things Irvine had explained to them. Just what was really going on in that thick skull Irvine called his head?

_Do I want to know?_

Strangely enough, he found he did want to know. What made Irvine tick? How often were the things Irvine said truly genuine and not just for play? What was Irvine really like? And why did Squall feel a need to know these things? It had to be all this cheesy music affecting his brain and trying to brainwash him into doing evil things like singing Christmas songs and…and smiling.

…_I really really…really hate Christmas._

"Whatcha thinking about, Squall?" Squall blinked and glanced over finding Irvine staring at him. The glazed over look was still there…but there seemed to be some intensity to the stare as well causing Squall to clear his throat and glance back at the tree to avoid it. He tried to ignoring the fact that he felt his cheeks heating up. He'd obviously been starting at Irvine while lost in thought. But it wasn't like he liked Irvine in that way anyway, right? He was Squall, the man who pretty much didn't get along with anyone but a select few. And he tried to avoid those select few as much as he could.

"Nothing." That's what he said anyway, but it wasn't the truth. He was thinking about Irvine, someone he never thought he'd even put into consideration. Rinoa, yeah, Quistis and Zell, maybe, Selphie…without a choice, but Irvine? Irvine was the playboy, flirt with the girls to get what he wants kind of man who also had a way of using his charms to get out of trouble. Irvine was the sniper boy who'd joined them all, despite their differences, and hung out to till the end even though everyone turned a cold shoulder to him. Irvine was the one standing beside him now instead of hanging out with all the pretty girls that he'd no doubt rather spend time with.

…_Not that I care…._

"Yeah, guess it's not really my business," Irvine chuckled slightly and rubbed behind his head. "But I guess if I'm gonna ask a question like that, I should spill what's on my mind first. I'm just trying to figure out what a guy like you has against Christmas anyway."

"It's noisy, it's bright, it's annoying and there are too many kids." There, that should do it.

"Yeah it's all those things," Irvine said frowning as he agreed with the comment, "but there's more to it than that. Christmas is about giving to those you love. It's also about sharing time with your loved ones. Hell, presents aren't even really necessary for Christmas to be Christmas. To me, receiving love from loved ones would be the best gift in the world."

"And I'm sure you get that plenty of times," Squall said rubbing at his forehead as he looked over at him.

"Not exactly…well not in the way you're thinking." Irvine chuckled to cover up for the glare sent his way. "Well there are people that do grace me with love as a present. I mean there's Selphie, a lot of the people here in the garden, and I think even Zell does too in his own little way. Hell even Seifer though he acts like he doesn't care about anyone." Squall frowned trying to figure out what Irvine was getting at. "The only person whose feelings I don't quite understand is you. Do you even love anyone? Or well…even like anyone?"

"No," Squall said quickly then frowned slightly. Wait…did he love anyone? Well there was Rinoa but….

"I think…" he added after a time, frowning even more when he noticed Irvine staring down at him.

_He's making me uncomfortable._

"So you're planning on staying a loner forever?"

"…."

"That's not an answer."

"Not everything has to have an answer," Squall grunted glaring at him to cover up the sudden blush he had to his cheeks. "No, I don't plan on being a loner forever. If the time demands it, I'll get a girl and do all the things required of a husband."

"A girl huh?"

…_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Yeah…why wouldn't I?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just reading where your sexuality might lie."

"That's none of your business."

"Heh, I guess you're right." Irvine tilted his hat back, a small smile on his lips as he stared up at the tree. He didn't say anything further causing Squall to frown at that. He expected him to elaborate further into the conversation but nothing more was said. It seemed almost unnatural, being that Irvine was a perverted guy for the most part. But then the comment itself wasn't anywhere near sexual, just…questioning. Why was Irvine questioning his sexuality? Squall frowned at that. Why was he even worrying about what Irvine was thinking? He should be back in his room in his nice comfy bed away from all this nonsense.

"Why do you want to know?" Squall said after he felt the silence had stretched on long enough.

"No reason," Irvine replied, not bothering with a glance this time as he kept his eyes on the tree. Was he trying to avoid eye contact? "Just trying to figure out why you're so afraid of love and physical contact."

_Me…afraid? Nonsense._

"I'm not afraid," Squall said frowning as he stared up at Irvine. The tall cowboy just laughed and reached up scratching under his hat.

"You are. Just resting my hand on your shoulder makes you tense up," Irvine replied smirking down at him as he reached out and grabbed hold resting a hand on Squall's shoulder. Just like he said, Squall's body tensed up before he even had a chance to stop it. He frowned slightly and forced himself to relax just so he could say he had some control. "It doesn't matter who it is, you just don't seem to like being close to others. I'm not even sure if you were like this with Elle or not, too." The smirk on Irvine's face shrunk down to a smile as he lifted his hand tracing it lightly over the cut going across Squall's face. "So I'm right to assume you'll tense up no matter who it is, even Rinoa."

And just like he said, Squall tensed up again, closing his eyes as the finger obscured his vision. With the gentle touch caressing across his old scar, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes knowing that if he did he'd freeze where he was staring into the indigo eyes looking back at him. What else could he do then?

…_What…the hell is he…?_

"Irvine…." He tried to put more force, more command into the name, but when he spoke, it came out as a small sigh instead. But it seemed to cause something, the finger freezing in its caressing motion before moving away leaving only a small burning sensation in its place.

"Sorry," Irvine said, chuckling slightly though his voice sounded a bit on the husky side. Well Squall didn't know much about relationships but he was certain that Irvine forgot where he was and who he was with. This wasn't something he'd normally do with his leader, more like something he'd do with the girls wondering around the place. That reminded Squall that they were in public still and he glanced around to see if anyone had been watching. Luckily, there were no telltale signs of nosy people like Zell or Selphie. "Guess I'll go ahead and let you go back to your room then. You're probably starting to go crazy with all this Christmas cheer by now."

"Yeah," Squall said softly, daring to glance up at Irvine who was looking everywhere but at Squall. What was that about? Maybe he wanted to make sure no one saw too. That wouldn't bode well with the Irvine fan club no doubt wandering around.

"I'll escort you back to your room then." Irvine looked at him then, giving him a quick nervous smile before he tilted his hat and turned heading off. "Wouldn't want you being bombarded with the carolers, right?"

"Yeah…." Squall followed behind him, heading back towards his room silently. Irvine didn't speak either, instead staying in front of Squall leaving the other to stare at his back. He'd actually enjoyed the little finger massage even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself. Hell, Irvine wasn't considered a playboy for nothing. There was no telling what else he could do with his fingers.

_Stop that…._

Squall would have slapped himself in the face to get those thoughts out of his head if he weren't in public…and if he hadn't ran into Irvine's back when the other stopped walking suddenly. "Why'd you stop?" Squall said, glaring at Irvine's back as he rubbed his nose. Yeah…that didn't feel good.

The thoughts were lost to him though as Irvine turned around staring at him with a something of a sparkle to his eyes. "Irvine, what the hell's wrong with you?"

Irvine didn't say anything instead tilting his head up and staring up at the ceiling. Squall frowned then looked up as well, squinting his eyes when it focused on the green plant tied up by a red string above their heads. His eyes narrowed in confusion. He knew he'd seen this somewhere before, but for some reason he couldn't quite place where he'd seen this. However, the plant must have been pretty important for Irvine to suddenly stop the way he did.

_Maybe I should just ask him._

He started to open his mouth, his eyes still on the plant before he felt a gently touch on his chin. A blink of confusion passed across his face as he looked down at Irvine again, the other giving a quick grin before he moved forward quickly invading his lips.

…_Wh…._

Squall's eyes widened at the kiss as he gave a push against Irvine's shoulders giving a sound of protest. The cowboy just reached up taking hold of Squall's hands as he continued to kiss him, staring into the gunblader's eyes. He felt his eyes starting to slip shut, his fight already dying down as his lips starting to respond. It felt good…despite the harsh beating of his heart in his chest or the heavy panting he could hear reaching his ears. Irvine wasn't Irvine for nothing.

A sound escaped his lips before he could stop it and the tall cowboy broke the kiss staring down at him in shock, his cheeks flushed as he panted to catch his breath. He didn't let go of Squall's hands though, even when Squall's eyes opened up looking at him in a daze.

_What…just happened?_

Irvine licked his lips and opened his mouth to say something but closed them again with a frown. He tried again a few times then just shook his head giving the smallest of a smile. "Wow." That was all that could slip free from his lips. Not that Squall was complaining, he couldn't even get coherent thoughts in his brain. Squall frowned. This wasn't like him, sitting here staring up at Irvine with a look of wonderment. No, he had to regain his control one way or another.

"Irvine…what…."

"You know…I've wanted to do that for a long time now," Irvine said, chuckle slightly under his breath at the confused look he received. "But this right now would be the best Christmas present ever." He hugged Squall closer to him, the gunblade specialist finding himself unable to do much more than hug him back loosely. He wasn't used to these feelings coursing through his body, but he couldn't deny that he liked it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try this…just this once. "Spending Christmas day with someone special," Irvine said as he stepped back staring down into his eyes. "That's why people love Christmas. It would mean nothing if you didn't have someone there with you."

"…What about Selphie?"

…_I sound like a jealous girlfriend._

"Well, what about Rinoa?" Irvine said lifting a brow. When Squall grunted, Irvine laughed then placed a gently kiss on his forehead. "Selphie's the one that suggested I get you out of the room. Hell, she's known I liked ya for a long time now. You're just kind of dim when it comes to picking up the signal."

Squall scowled at him, pushing him back as he folded his arms giving him a glare, though his red cheeks did nothing to help it.

"Wow, are you pouting? I tell ya, you get cuter and cuter everyday."

"…Shut up."

Again Irvine laughed, scratching at his hair under his hat before he reached down taking hold of Squall's hand. "But anyway…I'm serious." As if to prove it, a serious look came across his face, his hand tightening slightly around Squall's. Squall glanced down at the hand then back up at Irvine, frowning in confusion. "Will you spend Christmas day with me? Even if it's just this one time…well…it'd definitely make my day, that's for sure."

"Irvine, the womanizer is asking me for a date…." Squall frowned again slightly. "I don't know if I should run or not." Giving a sigh, Squall actually allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he squeezed his hand back.

_He looks pretty hopefully…maybe just this once…._

"Fine…I'll spend Christmas with you…just this once." Irvine's eyes widened before a big grin split across his face as he hugged Squall to him, not noticing the other's heated blush.

"Yes! I swear, you won't regret it for a moment, darling!"

"D-darling?!" Squall couldn't speak further on that as lips suddenly met his again, the gentle kiss soothing his nerves as he felt his body relaxing. Who knew kissing could do something like that? Maybe he could…grow to love Christmas. After all, it wasn't so bad now.

_Just this once…huh?_

"Ah, there you guys are! Hurry up and get your costumes on! We're about to start Christmas caroling!"

_Crap…_

End.

Blah, maybe not the best of endings but I got lazy and dizzy so it'll end here for now. ::blinks::


End file.
